Get Mine, Get Yours
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: After a few… incidents in the library, what will happen when Malfoy makes an offer that intrigues Hermione enough to comply with his requests? What kind of offer could this be, anyways? ONE SHOTSONG FIC! READ AND REVIEW!


A/N: Wow, my third one shot in a short amount of time. This one's different then the other one's. This one is … well it's not emotional really. Anyways, it's too the song 'Get Mine, Get Yours' by Christina Aguilera. Characters might seem a bit OOC but I tried to keep them as in character as possible.

Please… PLEASE! Read this and review. I hope you enjoy it!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After a few… incidents in the library, what will happen when Malfoy makes an offer that intrigues Hermione enough to comply with his requests? What kind of offer could this be, anyways? ONE SHOT/SONG FIC! READ AND REVIEW!!

_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem_

_All this tension of titling just exactly what we should be_

_Baby I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing_

_Listen, all I wanna do for now is have you come and take all of me_

**Last Year**

Confusion swept over Hermione. What had she done? She had been in the library minding her own business when Draco Malfoy, the biggest prat ever (in her opinion at least), waltzed in like he owned the place (which with the amount of money his father donated, was probably somewhat true).

"Granger. Reading again? Haven't you ever heard of the word 'fun'?" He snarled at her, towering over her as he stood and she sat.

"Who's to say that reading isn't fun? I'm not sure that you have the right to say that because it appears your intelligence level isn't high enough to comprehend words on paper." Hermione quipped back.

Malfoy was clearly taken aback. Normally she was never … snappy, but it seemed as though he picked a bad night to pick on the Mudblood.

"So apparently that horrifying cat of yours _hasn't_ got your tongue." Hermione looked at Malfoy as he retorted her and she could have sworn she saw a playful glint in his eyes.

"It seems that way. Now, I believe we're finished here so if you don't mine, go terrorize someone who cares. I'm sure Pansy would be more than thankful if you terrorized her." Hermione spoke calmly and her eyes went back to her book.

Draco Malfoy was … shocked. Not in a bad way, but rather intrigued. Whenever he taunted Hermione Granger, she'd always turn red with anger, cry, or simply run away. Since when had she become so bold?

"What do you mean 'terrorize'. Are we talking about harassment or … something else?" Was that a smile or a smirk?

"I'm not sure just what you're implying, Malfoy, but I thought I asked you to leave. Surely you heard me." Hermione blushed only the smallest bit. He could not be talking about what she thought he was talking about.

"Embarrassed Granger? You ought not to be. It's a known fact that all the girls at Hogwarts would love nothing more then to be 'terrorized' by the one and only Draco Malfoy." Hermione snorted when she heard these words roll off his lips.

"Is that so? Last time I checked I was female and I would love nothing more then for you to…" Hermione paused and licked her lips, "fall off the Astronomy Tower and no one be there to save you." Hermione laughed at this and began to gather up her books, quietly muttering to herself about 'Any girl who wants him has clearly never heard him speak more then 3 words.'

She strode over to one of the bookcases to return a few books she had been using for research when she felt someone's hand on her wrist and assumed it could only be Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Just leave me al-" she began to yell, when she was cut off by someone's lips on her own.

**Who…?** She asked herself and opened her eyes to see Draco's face. **What the hell?**

However, Hermione's brain and body were deciding to fight that day. Her brain screamed 'Oh sick! Kick him between the legs!' while her body was screaming 'More!' Against her will, she shivered at his touch as his hands felt her bare back. She was starting to get really into it when …

"Point proven." He smirked and sauntered off.

"Damn!" Hermione said and left the library.

_Can you _

_Put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

**Last Year – The Week After The Library Incident**

Hermione had pushed the incident in the library as far to the back of her mind as possible. But every time she saw him, she couldn't help but wonder … why he had kissed her.

She assumed that it was because she had finally said what she thought of him and he just couldn't handle it so he wanted her to eat her words.

Well she wouldn't. Without thinking about it, she returned to the scene of the 'crime' later that night.

"So we meet again." he swished his cloak and chose a seat at the table next to her so that they wouldn't appear to be talking.

"What are you talking about, we go to school together. We meet every day." Hermione snapped.

"Er… right. So you just couldn't wait for more, could you?" His smile read 'conceit' and Hermione shuddered in response to the remark.

"More what? Me insulting you? Yes, that is always a highlight of my day."

"Oh please. You know I proved my point to you last week. Every girl wants me, even if she can't have me. Whereas nobody wants you, even if they could have you." He growled and went to pick out a book.

**We'll just see about that.**

Hermione followed him to where he was reaching for a book. **We'll see how he likes it**. She grabbed his wrist, spun him around, and planted her lips on his.

To her shock, and both pleasure and dismay, he gave into the kiss, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

**Uh… wasn't really expecting this. Might as well play harder…**

So she reached her hands behind his neck and played with his hair, deepening the kissing and pushing him up against the bookcase.

**STOP!**

Hermione pulled away, breathless.

"I think you need to get your facts straight Mr. Malfoy." She spun on her heel and rushed out of the library, not daring to look back, or she would have seen an fascinated smile upon his face.

_If you see me with a man_

_Understand that you can't question me_

_The feelings that you caught, ain't my fault_

_Can't help your jealousy_

_If you can handle the fact that _

_What we have has got to be commitment free_

_Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin',_

_Hidden underneath the sheets_

**Last Year – One Night After The Second Library Incident**

A note arrived by owl to Hermione's dormitory sometime around 11 pm the night after the second library mishap.

**_Granger-_**

Meet me in the Room of Requirements at 11 tomorrow night.

**_- Malfoy_**

He couldn't be serious. He wanted her to meet him in a secluded place late at night? This had to be some sort of trap. But for some odd reason, Hermione decided she'd go.

The following day at school, Malfoy acted as if the two incidents in the library never happened and he had never written her that note.

"Don't touch me Mudblood!" Malfoy cried when Hermione brushed his hand reaching for an ingredient during potions.

Hermione decided to play it cool. "That's not what you said last night…" Hermione trailed off, leaving the thought to hang in the air between him and … Pansy who was sitting right next to him.

"What is she talking about Draco?" Pansy squealed.

"Who knows? Granger's probably been having fantasies about me… disgusting." He contorted his face in a very unnatural way.

"Ew. That's so ... ew!" Pansy whined and went back to changing the colors of her nails.

**11 pm – Room of Requirements**

"Okay Malfoy, come out. I know you're here and you didn't think I'd show. Now please, if this is a trap just come on out and we'll set-" But before Hermione could continue she was pushed down onto the couch that had been put in the Room of Requirements for comfort.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered to the body on top of her, hoping it was Malfoy and not some insane person who had somehow gotten into Hogwarts.

"No, Father Christmas. Of course Malfoy!" He whispered back vehemently and kissed her roughly.

He felt Hermione try to pull away at his forcefulness so he softened the kissed and slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth, allowing her the same entry.

Hermione was aware of where his hands where. First, on the small of her back, then sliding under her shirt to caress her back.

Of course, he knew where her hands were also. One hand was entwined in his hair, while the other lay resting on his hips. Slowly, Hermione pulled away.

"Is this what you asked me to come here for?" The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't entirely sure why he had asked her to come…

"Okay, look. You intrigue me. Don't ask me how, you're just a stupid Mudblood… but you're interesting. Plus, you're a brilliant snogger…" He trailed off.

"Um… I'm not sure if those were insults or compliments, but I don't have time for your games." She started to squirm out from under him.

"It's not a game. You and I could really have a great time. I'm not asking to be friends, I'm asking you to join in a relationship where it's purely…"

"Sex." She finished for him.

"More or less so. So… how about it? You and I, secretly banging in here?" He smirked, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Hm… meet me back here tomorrow night at the same time and if I'm here then the answer is yes, if not, then no." She nodded curtly and left.

_Can you _

_Put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_(but don't fall in love)_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

**The Second Night of The Room of Requirements**

**_She's not going to show. Oh, what do I care. She's a bloody Mudblood who would just be a good-_**

His thoughts were interrupted by light footsteps.

"So the Mudblood decided to take me up on my offer then?" He sneered, as if he had known she'd show.

"If you're going to act like that then I could just leave and forget about this." She stopped in her tracks and looked him dead in the eyes.

Malfoy laughed. "We'll just see what you have to say about that…" and before she could answer, he pushed her onto the bed.

"You conjured a bed?!?" She stopped him and asked.

"Well… I didn't want to be falling off the couch constantly. It's much more convenient if you ask me." He said and went back to kissing her.

Hermione promised herself that if anything were to happen, she would only allow him to take her shirt off, and that would require him to take his off as well.

Malfoy quickly rid them both of their school robes, muttering about 'blasted robes… pointless…'

Hermione, having the urge to be in control while she could be, flipped him onto his back and stradled him.

"Ooh, Granger." Malfoy whispered in a sultry voice.

"Save that for later and make it louder next time." Hermione herself gasped at what she had said.

**Pervert! Oh Hermione, you're disgusting!**

Hermione leisurely took off Draco's shirt, making sure to tease him as much as possible.

"Yours is coming off too." He whispered into her ear and flipped her onto her back. After every button he unfastened on her shirt, he kissed her there.

Finally after 2 hours of making out and exploring each others above-waist area, they decided they should go.

"Who knew Hermione Granger would be so good." Draco mused out loud.

"Who knew I'd ever give you the time of day…" Hermione teased back.

"How did you ever learn all that … stuff anyways Granger?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

"Uh… trashy romance novels." Hermione muttered and quickly exited the room before he could make fun of her.

_So, come on and freak my body_

_We can get nasty, naughty_

_All night a private party_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

_It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'_

_Cause this is a physical lovin'_

_Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

**A Few Months After The Agreements**

"You want me to wear _that_?" Hermione asked, outraged. The "clothing" he was holding up looked as though if touched, it would simply fall apart, that's how little material there was.

"What's wrong with it? It was quite expensive…" Draco trailed off as he admired the lingerie.

"It's just … uh … me? In that?" Hermione pointed towards the garment and inquired. Although her and Draco had been … having secret make out meetings for quite some time now, Hermione was still a bit shy about her body and what she wore. Malfoy said she was "amazing" or "hot" all the time, but she wouldn't allow herself to believe that.

"I don't know… I think I'd look stupid." Hermione pondered aloud.

"It's not like it would matter, I'd just take it off anyways." Draco smirked at her and began moving towards her, finally right in front of her with his hands on her hips.

"Hermione… do I make you nervous?" He asked seriously, slowly pushing her down on to the bed that they conjured every night they met.

"Nervous? No…" Hermione, at the moment, was being honest. This was normal for them now.

"Are you sure?" Hermione noticed his right hand slowly moving lower…

"No… I mean yes! I'm sure!" Hermione bit her lip, now she was starting to lie. She wanted him to stop before she lost her mind.

"I think you're lying to me Hermione Granger." He kissed her neck and slowly began massaging her very upper and inner thighs.

She couldn't hold back the small sigh that escaped her lips as her back began to arch.

"Quit teasing…" she whispered. Honestly, if he was going to do it, she wished he'd just get it over with.

Since Hermione was not ready for sex, they resorted to fingers, and it still gave her fantastic pleasure.

Finally, Draco gave her what she wanted. Hermione held on to Draco tight, trying to calm herself down. She knew it wasn't as powerful as sex, but it was still good and made her want to scream.

They called it quits at 1:30 and headed back to bed, both wishing they never had to leave.

_We have a physical thing_

_We'll make love, but don't fall in love_

_(Let me get mine, you get yours, oh ooooooooh)_

_We spend time_

_Just enough so you get yours, and I get mine_

_No strings attached_

_I want your body, not your heart_

**Present**

"I'm ready." Hermione whispered. Draco never thought he would be so happy to hear these words from her lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to rush her into things. They enjoyed what they had. Not a friendship, just an understanding that they could be civil and get what they want.

"Yes… just go slow." She told him.

After quite a bit of exploring and kissing, Draco finally pushed himself into her. Hermione gasped at the pain and pleasure that pulsed through her.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. Hermione was shocked at this tender side of Draco. Usually, they just had fun, laughed, teased each other, but now … he seemed caring.

Hermione nodded, a sign for him to continue.

A while later, both reached their climaxes and laid together for a while.

"That was … wow." Draco exhaled and brushed Hermione's hair from her face.

"You know… you were really sweet Draco. I never though I'd say this but I'm kind of glad you were my first."

"Me too…" Draco trailed off. Hermione wasn't sure if she was his first too or if he was glad he was her first. But, she didn't pry because Hermione had come to realize that Draco talked about things when he wanted to.

"Well… I'm going to g-" Hermione began but was cut off but one word she never thought she'd hear Draco Malfoy say.

"Stay." He looked at her seriously and she laid back down

_Can you put your hands on my waistline_

_(put your hands on my waistline)_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_(but don't fall in love)_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

Hermione and Draco continued to see each other at least 3 nights a week, doing anything from cuddling to having sex. They were civil to each other at school which was still a mystery to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione… why are you civil to him?" Ron asked one day.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Hermione asked in return.

"Don't answer a question with a question Hermione, it's horribly annoying. Anyways, he's always been a prat to you and I don't know why you'd just … _forgive_ him for that!" Ron's ears were starting to turn red.

"Look, Ron, me and Draco talked and we realize we could at least get along together, so we figured we'd call a truce." Hermione explained, leaving out the major detail of their late night escapades.

"Great! Next thing I know you'll be fooling around and become midnight lovers…" Ron trailed off, turning and walking to the Great Hall for more food.

**Oh Ron, you couldn't be any more right.** Hermione smirked, a very Malfoy-like characteristic, and headed into the Great Hall for food.

After all, she would need the extraenergy for later on tonight.

_Come here_

_Don't be shy_

_I won't bite_

_(Let me get mine, you get yours)_


End file.
